The present invention relates to a tuning device for a string of a musical instrument, such as a guitar.
A known tuning device for a string of a musical instrument is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,280. When the string is to be tuned with this device, the string is inserted through a hole or opening in one end of a string post. A knob is then manually turned to rotate a worm which is in meshing engagement with a pinion. The pinion is formed as one piece with the string post. Therefore, rotation of the pinion turns the string post.
The string post of the tuning device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,280 must be turned through several complete revolutions before the string is pulled sufficiently tight to have the desired pitch or tune. Due to the gear ratio between the worm and pinion, many turns of a knob connected with the worm are required in order to turn the string post through just a few revolutions. Therefore, substantial time and effort is required to rotate the worm to effect rotation of the string post through several revolutions to tune a string.
Rotating a string post through several revolutions results in a corresponding number of wraps or coils of the string being formed around the end of the string post. During playing of the musical instrument, these coils can shift relative to each other and change the pitch of the string which was so laboriously tuned. The change in pitch of the tuned string, due to shifting of the coils on a string post, becomes particularly troublesome when a tremolo bridge system is used to vary the pitch of the string.